Killian's First Christmas
by musicalmermaid97
Summary: Killian helps Emma and Henry decorate their Christmas tree, but this poor pirate is no Captain Christmas. (Fluff!)


Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Once Upon a Time or its characters. AN: This is my first fanfiction ever! So PLEASE leave a review and let me know what you think!

Killian's First Christmas

Killian stared at her. He couldn't do anything but look at her. The way the lights on the Christmas tree gave her an angelic glow; he truly thought he was staring at some beautiful creature from heaven. Emma was helping Henry put decorations on the tree – a big bright smile adorned her face. Killian had never seen her this happy before.

She could tell he was looking at her. She tried her hardest not to look back. She wanted to spend this precious moment with her son. Emma wasn't a big fan of the holidays, never having a family to share them with. But now, she had Henry, Mary-Margret, and David. She was with her family and she thought she could grow to love the holiday season.

Emma and Killian's relationship was a bit complicated at the moment. When they returned from Neverland, she had told Neal that it was over. She still loved him, but she wasn't _in love_ with him anymore; however, she still hadn't told Killian how she felt about him. Emma appreciated that he had given her the space she needed, and that was a little hard since David and Mary-Margret had decided to let him stay with them for the winter. The Jolly Rodger wasn't exactly the best place to keep warm.

"Killian, do you want to help us?" Henry asked enthusiastically. Emma gave him a look that said: Please, for him?

"If the lad insists." Killian said offering a slight bow. He got up from his seat on the couch and walked over the pair. "So what is it that you want me to do exactly? I'm afraid I have never done anything like this before."

"Just pick up some tinsel and place it on the tree like this." Emma said picking up some the glimmering tinsel and placed it delicately on the tree.

"Looks easy enough." He picked up a few strands of tinsel and put in on the tree. He looked at Emma and Henry for approval. Emma gave a quick giggle as Henry examined Killian's work.

"You need to space it out more. Don't just put a chunk in one spot!" Henry exclaimed. Henry was very particular when it came to decorating a Christmas tree. "Here let me show you how it's done." Henry picked up one strand and gingerly set it on a branch. "See?"

Killian went for a second attempt, but again the job did not meet Henry's strict requirements. Emma suggested that Killian do something else like put ornaments on the tree. His placement of the ornaments didn't live up to Henry's standards either. Each task that Killian was given just fell apart, but he kept his cool. He figured that decorating a tree must be some sort of sacred tradition in this world, and only a few could do it properly. Emma could not contain the fit of giggles that were creeping up. This was priceless – the fearsome Captain Hook being bossed around by an eleven-year-old that couldn't harm a cricket.

After a few hours of redecorating after Killian's horrible blunders, the tree was almost complete. Emma walked over to her son and whispered something to him. Henry gave her a smile and sauntered over to Killian.

"It's time to put the star on top of the tree!" Henry was so excited. His face was so bright it could have cured someone poisoned by dreamshade.

"Are you sure you want me to do it? You seem to forget that you disprove of my decorating skills." Killian joked.

"You're the only one who's is tall enough." Emma explained. Killian and her exchanged smiles, and Henry handed him the star. Killian began to put the star on the top of the tree. He looked at Emma for reassurance that he was doing this correctly. Emma gave him a smile and a nod. Killian placed the star and made sure that it wasn't lopsided. He looked up at his work and smiled. As he turned around Henry gave him a big thumbs up.

"It's getting late kid; you need to go to bed." Emma told Henry, who was too tired to protest. He walked up to his mom and gave her a hug. Emma placed a soft kiss to the top of his head. Then he turned to Killian and hugged him.

"Sorry for being a snob. I just like the tree to look perfect." Henry told him. Killian hugged him back slightly.

"It's alright lad. I'm just glad I could be of some service."

Henry went to his room. David and Mary-Margret went to their room as well leaving Emma and Killian alone. Emma was cleaning up the boxes that were scattered about the room and Killian assisted her.

"Thank you." Emma said to Killian after they were finished.

"For what?"

"Henry has been looking forward to this for a really long time. Thank you for helping make this night special for him." Emma smiled.

"Glad I could help out, even if I did just create more work for the lad." Killian and Emma both let out a small laugh.

Emma walked closer to him. She realized that she wanted to have more memories like the ones made that evening. And she didn't just want it to be with Henry and her parents; she wanted Killian to be with them too.

Soon they were mere inches from one another. Emma looked up for a split second and laughed. She had at that moment realized what she and Killian were standing under.

"What's so funny, love?" Killian asked her.

"Do you know what mistletoe is?" Emma asked him. Killian shook his head and looked at her confused.

"Is there something I should know about – " Killian was cut off by Emma grabbing his jacket and pulling him in for a kiss. It didn't take long for him to respond. Unlike the kiss they shared in Neverland this was neither rough nor hard. It was soft, but still just as passionate – if not more. Emma broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his.

"That was…" Killian trailed off trying to catch his breath.

"More than a 'one-time' thing?" Emma said leaning in for another kiss. They stood there holding each other in a warm embrace and thought of never letting go.

Little did they know a silent victory party was happening behind the cracked door of Henry's room. The boy danced gleefully and leaped into bed with a grin.

"Operation: Reindeer is a success!"


End file.
